Elemental Heroes: Episode 1 The Gift of Fusion
by Nitros
Summary: The Elemental Heroes recieve the gift of Fusion as Kozaky tries to open a portal to Dark World and unleash unspeakable evil.


Elemental Heroes Episode 1: The Gift of Fusion

The Elemental Heroes:

Avian- The Leader of the Elemental Heroes with green feathers, a bird claw on his left hand, and talons for feet. His signature move is Feather Break.

Burstinatrix-The only female member of the Elemental Heroes, her signature move is Burstfire.

Clayman-The muscle of the Elemental Heroes, and a great chef. His body is made of an unbreakable rock hard substance. As of now, Clayman does not have a signature move.

Sparkman-A blue warrior with gold armor, very skilled in making weapons, and can launch bolts of lightning from his hands. His signature move is Shining Surge Flash.

Bubbleman-The newest recruit of the Elemental Heroes, he wears a suit that allows him to blast bubbles at his adversary. His signature move is Bubble Shuffle.

Flame Wingman-A fusion between Avian and Burstinatrix, has a dragon head for a right hand, and 1 left wing.

The Forces of Villainy:

Kozaky-A crazed scientist obsessed with Dark World, a parallel dimension to ours. He can create impressive machines with no effort at all.

Giant Kozaky-Kozaky's Giant mech that resembles its creator.

Other:

D.D. Survivor-The lone survivor of a Different Dimension, whose world was attacked and just about destroyed by the forces of Dark World. He gives Avian amulets that allow for the Elemental Heroes to fuse with one another.

Elementopolis, a city challenged by the forces of villainy almost daily.

The Elemental Heroes, protectors of Elementopolis.

With them villainy doesn't stand a chance!

Go, go Elemental Heroes!

Outside Elementopolis, deep underground, Kozaky, a crazed scientist obsessed with Dark World, continues staring at one of his many computers, typing madly. Dark World is a realm parallel to that of Kozaky's, filled with all sorts of fiends and monsters, ruled by the Dark Ruler Ha Des and his army led by Goldd. Occasionally, a rift opens between the realms allowing monsters from Dark World to cross over into Kozaky's realm. When Kozaky was young he saw this phenomenon, and even since then he became obsessed with learning the languages of Dark World, so that one day he might be able to recruit some of these Dark World monsters to crush all those who ridiculed his work. But, rifts are rare and even then, not many monsters from Dark World would be able to cross through them. Legend tells of an artifact that could induce rifts between the realms at its handler's will. But, it has never been found, until now…

A large screen in Kozaky's lab turned on by itself, it was the Elementopolis news. Kozaky glanced up at the screen and couldn't believe what he heard.

"After years of archeological digging, the legendary Dark World Gate Key has been found," the reporter was saying as Kozaky's jaw dropped, "this artifact is said to induce rifts between Dark World and our world. It will be stored until tomorrow at the First National Bank of Elementopolis, and then it will be moved to an undisclosed location where it will be studied…"

Kozaky turned the screen off. "Well I guess that doesn't leave me much time to steal it," Kozaky said with a smirk. He then walked over to a large metal door, slyly walked in and shut it quickly behind him.

"Ha ha, I win again Sparky!" Bubbleman said loudly.

"You got lucky," Sparkman replied angrily.

"Twelve times in a row! That isn't luck, my friend!" Bubbleman said. This is the typical behavior between Sparkman and Bubbleman, two of the Elemental Heroes, when they get into long, engaging sessions of Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"But you used the C-Stick, I mean, come on that's so cheap!" yelled Sparkman.

"Hey it's legal! It never says in the rules that I can't use it!" replied Bubbleman.

"But…but…ugh!" Sparkman, who was still holding the Gamecube controller, yelled. Sparkman then began to glow as electricity was shot out of Sparkman's body into the controller which traveled into the Gamecube, blowing it up in a loud bang which could be heard all around the E-Fortress, the Elemental Heroes' main base. Suddenly, Avian and Burstinatrix came bursting into the room.

"What's going on here?" Avian exclaimed.

"Oh gee, it's Avian coming to save the day," Sparkman said sarcastically.

"What happened here Sparky?" Avian asked. Sparkman began to glow again.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Sparky?" Sparkman asked, enraged.

"What don't you like the name Sparky, Sparkman?" Burstinatrix questioned.

"No I don't Avian and Burstinatrix," Sparkman said emphasizing every syllable in his fellow Elemental Heroes names, "See you two don't have clichéd sounding names like Sparkman and Bubbleman."

"Yeah, Sparky's right," Bubbleman said, quickly agreeing with Sparkman, "We want better names."

Avian crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Alright, Sparkman and Bubbleman, you both can say names you'd like, and if no one or nothing has taken them, they're yours," Avian said, "So Bubbleman, what would you like to be called?"

"Bubblelicious," Bubbleman said slowly, emphasizing every syllable.

"It's already a type of gum," Avian responded.

"Ok, how about," Bubbleman started then lifted his right arm in the air and finished his sentences with a very heroic sounding voice, "Mr. Bubble!"

Avian smiled as he heard Bubbleman's poor attempt at sounding heroic then said, "It's a type of children's bubble bath."

"Well I give up," Bubbleman said, bummed out.

"Sparkman, your turn," Avian said to Sparkman.

Sparkman began to smirk; this was his chance to be rid of the name Sparkman forever. He then opened his mouth and said, "Well how about Shocker or Electro?"

"Sorry Sparky, both are villains in Spider-Man," answered Avian, "Is that it?"

"Yes," Sparkman said, bummed out. Then the door suddenly opened and Clayman walked in with a robotic dog attached to a leash.

"What's going on?" Clayman asked.

"Well, Sparkman and Bubbleman wanted to change their names," Burstinatrix answered.

"Oh really? Well I was just out walking Wroughtweiler," Clayman replied.

"Good, so when's dinner Clayman? I'm starving," Burstinatrix asked.

Clayman who was holding a large bag said, "Well very soon if you come and help."

"Sure," Burstinatrix answered before walking out of the room with Clayman.

"Now, I don't want any more fighting Sparkman, Bubbleman." Avian said before leaving with Burstinatrix.

When Sparkman and Bubbleman were once again alone, Bubbleman said, "It's all your fault, Sparky."

Back in Kozaky's lab, Kozaky is seen staring manically at the Giant Mech that he'd been building. "Soon, soon I will possess the ultimate power, the power of Dark World!" Kozaky said before jumping up into his mech. Kozaky then started to pilot it, crashing right through a wall, in pursuit of the Dark World Gate Key.

Some time later, the Elemental Heroes are sitting around a table, printed on the table is the Elemental Heroes' logo.

"Boy was that good, thanks Clayman," Avian said. When all of the sudden the Elemental Heroes' symbol appeared in the sky.

Burstinatrix was madly typing at a computer, before saying, "The First National Bank of Elementopolis is being robbed."

"Well team, let's go!" Avian said very heroically. All the Elemental Heroes got up except for Sparkman. The rest of the Elemental Heroes looked at Sparkman, very sternly.

"Oh, fine," Sparkman said, throwing down his plate.

Meanwhile, Kozaky's Giant mech crashes through the wall of the First National Bank of Elementopolis. The prize, the Dark World Gate Key, was in sight, behind an array of lasers. Kozaky then extended the mechanical arm of the Giant Mech trying to navigate the arm through the array of lasers. The other wall of the First National Bank of Elementopolis crumbed as Clayman broke it down, the other Elemental Heroes followed.

"Not so fast evil doer!" Avian said dramatically, "The Elemental Heroes are here to stop you!"

Kozaky rolled his eyes, as he turned his entire mech to face the five Elemental Heroes. Kozaky then charged at the Elemental Heroes slamming into them, bringing the fight outside. The five Elemental Heroes grouped together and stared at Kozaky's Giant Mech.

"Is it just me, or does that ugly mech look like that little guy piloting that thing?" Sparkman immediately said.

"Ugly? I'll show you! Nothing will stop me from opening Dark World!" Kozaky screamed before slamming his mech's hammer towards Sparkman. Clayman ran over to Sparkman and easily took the blow of the hammer, Kozaky looked stunned. But, Kozaky pressed a button and the mech's giant drill smashed into Clayman, knocking him down.

"Clayman!" Burstinatrix yelled before running over to Clayman. "You jerk," Burstinatrix yelled, "Burstfire!" As Burstinatrix said that both of her hand hands lit on fire, she then blasted the fire towards Kozaky. The blasts hit Kozaky's mech but are ricocheted off and blast Burstinatrix, causing her to fall down.

Avian watches as his fellow Elemental Hero is struck down, before leaping into the sky, flying towards Kozaky. Avian then stops hovering in front of Kozaky, then Avian yells, "Feather break!" Several razor sharp feather are launched towards Kozaky, but the blasts are easily brushed off by Kozaky's mech. Kozaky then charges at Avian, slamming him halfway across town .

Back at the site of the battle, Sparkman and Bubbleman glance and nod at each other. Sparkman, then, begins to charge up as lightning bolts flow around him. Bubbleman aims his arm mounted Bubble Cannon at Kozaky and his mech. Bubbleman then shouts, "Bubble Shuffle!" which causes a seemingly never ending stream of bubbles to be fired at Kozaky. But, once again, Kozaky's mech shakes of the attack like it was nothing.

"Is that supposed to hurt me Bubble Boy?" Kozaky arrogantly says.

"No, but this will!" Sparkman answers Kozaky and Sparkman leaps into the air, "Shining Surge Flash!" Sparkman, all at once, unleashes 500,000 volts in one stream of electricity at, the now soaked, Kozaky. Although the combo attack of Sparkman and Bubbleman scores a direct hit on Kozaky, he and his mech appear unscathed. The lightning bolts from Sparkman's attack are then reflected towards Sparkman and Bubbleman, shocking and causing both Elemental Heroes to fall down.

Kozaky looks at his fallen adversaries, the Elemental Heroes with a smirk on his face before laughing manically. "Those costumed freaks thought that they could defeat me! Ha, ha, ha!" Kozaky says before turning his mech around and going back into the First National Bank of Elementopolis and the Dark World Gate Key.

Meanwhile, across town, Avian is seen lying on the ground when a rift occurs between his dimension and a Different Dimension. From the portal appears a lone man, who is standing over Avian. He's wearing a severely torn robe, and most of his body is covered in a strange metallic substance, his face has a look of deep sorrow. Avian slowly gets up, but when he sees this man, he jumps backward, falling down.

"Who are you?" Avian asks.

"Be silent feathered warrior. I am…" the D.D. Survivor says before Avian interrupts him.

"Be silent? Be silent! How can I be silent when there's a maniac in a huge mech, trying to open a rift to Dark World, destroying this world?"

"Yes, I am aware of the powers of Dark World, and the Dark World Gate Key. A similar artifact was used in my dimension, and I am the sole survivor of the Dark World attack."

"So, we, the Elemental Heroes have failed?"

"Not quite, although you are a powerful team, you cannot defeat Kozaky or in turn the entire Dark World, that is without this." The D.D. Survivor takes out a circular amulet. "You see, in my dimension we discovered a way to fuse two, and even three people together into one, all with these amulets. To fuse just hold your amulet next to your partner or partners' amulet(s) and you will begin to spin uncontrollably until you have fused. The fusion will last for half of an hour or until the fusion runs out of power. I took the liberty to put the Elemental Hero logo on all of them, here." He hands Avian two amulets. "Here are two amulets, I left 6 more at your main base. Have them be as a sort of proof of membership in the Elemental Heroes."

"Thank you," Avian said, holding the amulets in his hands. The D.D. Survivor then disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared. Avian, a man on a mission, took flight and flew in pursuit of Kozaky.

Kozaky was, once again, in front of the Dark World Gate Key trying to maneuver his mech's arm through the array of lasers to get the Gate Key, when Avian arrived out side. Avian ran over to Burstinatrix, shook her slightly as she slowly rose up. Avian then explained about the D.D. Survivor and the fusion amulets. Burstinatrix was excited about fusing and quickly took an amulet. Then Avian and Burstinatrix ran into the First National Bank of Elementopolis to confront Kozaky.

"Stop, evil fiend!" Avian yelled to Kozaky. Kozaky rolled his eyes and turned around to face Avian and Burstinatrix.

"Didn't I already defeat you two? Now be gone!" Kozaky said and he launched his mech's arms at Avian and Burstinatrix who dodged the attack and activated their amulets.

Avian and Burstinatrix floated into the air and began spinning uncontrollably as the Elemental Hero logo appeared in the center of them. The Elemental Heroes continued to spin, as Kozaky looked at them puzzled. Finally, in a flash of light, Avian and Burstinatrix vanished and a new Elemental Hero was all that was left. His skin was green; he had a large dragon head for a right hand; one, large, white wing; and a red, dragon tail. His name, Flame Wingman. Clayman, Sparkman and Bubbleman saw the flash of light from outside, fearing that Kozaky opened a portal to Dark World, they ran inside. But when they got there, they looked in awe of the new Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman. Kozaky, glanced over at the Dark World Gate Key, which was now unguarded, and made a run for it. But Flame Wingman, jumped in front of Kozaky's mech and pushed it outside. Then Flame Wingman flew after Kozaky.

"No, I…I won't be beaten!" Kozaky yelled as he and his mech got up to face Flame Wingman, who was now standing on top of a skyscraper. Flame Wingman then jumped off of the skyscraper and began to dive towards Kozaky, leading with his right dragon hand. As Flame Wingman got closer and close to Kozaky, his dragon hand's mouth began to collect fire and just when Flame Wingman was going to punch Giant Kozaky, he released all of the fire from his hand directly at Kozaky. Flame Wingman then fell down to one knee, and stroke a pose with his right hand crossed over his body. Giant Kozaky could be seen behind Flame Wingman, blowing up. Kozaky was sent flying into the air as his mech blew up in a very large explosion.

Flame Wingman, then defused into Avian and Burstinatrix, both of which were in the Flame Wingman pose with their amulets in their right hands. The rest of the Elemental Heroes ran over to Avian and Burstinatrix. Bubbleman was the first to speak, "That was so cool!"

Clayman, who was looking at the amulets asked, "Where did you two get those amulets?"

Avian and Burstinatrix got up and then Avian explained everything about fusion and the D.D. Survivor to the rest of the Elemental Heroes. He then said, "Oh by the way, there are six more at the E-Fortress, though why he gave me three extra, I do not know. And tomorrow, we are going to practice some different fusions, but as for now I'm going to name Burstinatrix' and my fusion, Flame Wingman."

"Cool," Burstinatrix said as the Elemental Heroes walked out of the First National Bank of Elementopolis heading towards the E-Fortress.

"When we get home Sparky, you're mine!" Bubbleman said and the Elemental Heroes continue to walk off into the sunset.

Back at the ruins of the First National Bank of Elementopolis, the jewel on the top of the Dark World Gate Key begins to glow as a demonic eye begins to look through it.


End file.
